The traditional method of floor cleaning is to use wet mops to remove dirt and other dirty smears on the floor. All mopping operations involve dipping the mop in a bucket of water, rubbing the wet mop manually on the floor to clean it, dipping the same mop back in the bucket of water to remove dirty water by dilution. In some previous mops a mechanical spring loaded attachment is provided to squeeze out the dirty water manually. The disadvantage of such mops are that they are tiresome to operate being completely manual and cleaning of floor is not satisfactory since after first few strokes the water in the bucket gets dirty and the same dirty water is used again to mop remaining part of the floor. A further disadvantage of the manual mopping is that the skirtings and the corner are not properly cleaned or even cleaned at all. Floor cleaning with vacuum cleaners is also known but the vacuum cleaners are not as effective on floor as they are on carpeted floor where the dirt is sucked. Furthermore, vacuum cleaners are not capable of cleaning dirty smears.